Trent Reznor
Trent Reznor is the frontman of the hit pop groups Nine Inch Nails and How to Destroy Angels, as well as the creator of the fake snuff film, Broken. For at least the last 12 years, Trent has been sending text messages to Podtoid host Jim Sterling. He must've gotten bored. Texts from Trent Reznor Since at least September 12th 2001, Trent has been sending text messages to Jim Sterling , most likely out of boredom. The first message mentioned on the podcast was "Yo, carve me off a hunk o' dat BBQ" in Podtoid 242: Welcome to Monkey Hell. The Podtoid crew came to the conclusion that it was very presumptuous, and that Trent was inviting himself to a barbecue that Jim wasn't even readily planning on having. As of Podtoid 243: Do I Wanna Defend Balls Jim has realized that Trent is a poser, and hasn't in fact read or even seen The Game Of Thrones. He quotes it anyway. He is known to send Jim Tumblr links too, though only while Jim is unable to easily access Tumblr. In Podtoid 246: Suck A Duck Boner it was speculated, that Trent has Jim's office bugged, so he can send him texts and get his reactions in real-time. In Podtoid 247: The Mayor of Fellatio Town Jim states he has been receiving texts from Trent since 2001. In Podtoid 248: Jizz Soup For The Soul, Jim stated that he'd changed his phone number to avoid texts from Trent. However, Trent managed to access the phone of Duran Duran frontman Simon LeBond and text from that. On 14 April 2013, Trent used Conrad Zimmerman's Amazon account to send Jim some soup, saying "Heard you sick, brah". There was then a long hiatus of Trent Reznor texts because he was working on his new album and didn't have time to annoy Jim. This hiatus came to a close with Podtoid 263: Coconut Milk Enema, in which Jim revealed that Trent had sent him 6 texts with pictures of Haunted, meticulously timed so that they would arrive exactly when Jim responded. Jim also suggested that Trent probably thought of a funnier joke than the one presented, but intentionally didn't send it. Trent Reznor is also a ghost racist. Quotes *"Yo, carve me off a hunk o' dat BBQ" *" *some Tumblr links* " *"When you play the game of thrones you win or you die LOL" *"You know me Jim, I'm always gonna go for the roasted peanuts" *"Screw it, I'm gon' go roasted." *"I need tungsten." *"Lawl joke." *"Bro, do you even know how an a-hole works?" *"Shark dip" *"I used to be Trent Reznor, then I took an arrow to the knee" *"Btw moved to Mass. Also unrelated got copy of Walking Dead 1 do you want?" *"Just fuckin wit" *"This tweet goes out to Crosby Stilsenash." *"You're not Twitter hashtag lol" *"New millennium bro." (sent 2003-01-01) *"I did it." (sent 2001-09-12) *"Yo, fucker. Where my money at?" (using Simon LeBond's phone) *"Lawl, only joking. It's chocolate money." (using Simon LeBond's phone) *"No, but seriously I want my fucking chocolate." (using Simon LeBond's phone) *"Heard you sick, brah" *"Sup Jim, I'm a gargoyle now. Don't dare refer to me as anything else." *"BTW, I know the difference between a gargoyle and a grotesque. Don't fucking test me on this." *"Fuck picnic." *"Came back Haunted" with a picture of Haunter (6 times) *"Gengar reaches for the stars" with a picture of Gengar *"Did you get that?" *"Why did you get it?" trent 1.png|Trent's Texts trents2.png|More of Trent's Texts TrentsTexts.jpg|Texts that some mysterious benefactor has been sending Sir Tobbii Trent's Soup.jpg|Trent's Cock Soup delivery via Conrad Category:Podtoid Creatures Category:New Podtoid